What is love?
by kaustic-kiwi
Summary: A sweet conversation between our fav. couple. The title gives a lot of it away... please read and review!


What is Love?

Kiwi: Yo people. I just had the urge to write this one-shot. Don't know why, just did. As for my other fics, I may not finish Kagome's Story. The inspiration is gone. But you never know, it might come back. I will probably finish Like a Cinderella story. So yeah, watch for those. Thanks for all of your support and such, sorry I'm so slow, but school is killing me! Anyway, enough rambling and on with the show!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. How sad….

000.000.000

Kagome watched the stars above her, they were so bright in the feudal era. She sat hugging her knees while her companions slept, thinking about life, about him. Everything was completely out of control and wild, but she had to admit that there were moments she enjoyed it. She was definitely not your average girl, chasing the most evil creature ever born and trying to gather shards of an ancient jewel in the past while juggling homework in her time. She was part of the greatest adventure, not to mention the only one, she had ever known. She was also the reincarnation of one of the most powerful priestesses in existence, though that was something she resented.

Just then, a streak of light graced the horizon, a shooting star. A wish instantly came to her mind, _Inuyasha…_ Kagome smiled, but was sad. She knew… her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a pressure against her back.

"Inuyasha…?" She knew it was him, his presence calming yet restless, but the sudden contact of his back against her as he sat in his classic Indian style surprised her.

"Yeah, it's me," he mumbled in his usual cherry mood. They sat there for awhile in silence. Kagome was relaxed, almost content, but Inuyasha was tensed as he fought again his self. _What the hell am I doing here? Like she could really know…_

"Kagome," he spoke suddenly, big breath and… "What is love?"

000.000.000

Inuyasha's thoughts swarmed like angry bees. Around the same lovely topics as well. _Why do I feel this way? Like something is wrong, whenever I think of Kikyo? I know she's changed, a lot, but I still love her…_ he stared up between the branches he was perched in, watching the stars as if they could answer his unvoiced questions. _Do I even know what love is? _he thought as he glanced at a falling star. His ears perked at the sound of a small gasp and looked down to see Kagome making a wish. A thought came to his mind, and before he rationalized himself out of it, he was sitting behind her, backs touching so as to prevent any embarrassment.

"Inuyasha…?" she was surprised, but he could also hear something else, something that made him very happy for a second.

"Yeah, it's me," he managed. He thought for a moment before speaking again. _Could she really know? Humph, yeah right. _But, she was the one to teach him about kindness, friendship. Her innocence, caring and acceptance had warmed his heart many folds over. He knew it, though he would rather swallow his tongue than admit it. Maybe she had taught him more than he realized, maybe she could teach him more. Only one way to find out. _What the hell am I doing here? Like she could really know…_ But if anyone would, it was she. So, before anymore doubts crossed his mind, he spoke.

"Kagome…what is love?"

000.000.000

The question caught Kagome off guard, Inuyasha could tell. There was a brief lull as the girl tried to grope for some way to explain such an emotion. _Do I even know…? _She smiled, she knew very well.

"It's complicated. Sometimes, it burns inside, a seething pain that makes you feel as if your heart will tear in two, right inside of you. Sometimes, it is so confusing that is makes you question everything you've ever known, even yourself. Other times, it makes you feel as if you could fly away on wings." Inuyasha nodded. "Love is like kindness. It is different for everyone, because it needs to be nurtured by that person." Kagome smiled to the sky, not being able to face Inuyasha.

"Do you think it's worth it? For all its pain, is love really worth the trouble?"

"That… also depends on the person." She sighed deeply and Inuyasha, alarmingly, caught the scent of tears.

"What's wrong?" Kagome shook her head, smiling again sadly. Her tears stopped for a moment.

"Love is painful. But without it, I think that life wouldnot beworth living. 'A life without love, is no life at all.' It's a beautiful thing to be in love, and I imagine even better to be loved back. So yes, I think love is worth the pain." Her statement shocked Inuyasha. _…and I imagine even better to be loved back… Does she mean she is in love? _A pang burned inside him for some reason.

"How… how do you know this?" Again. He smelt tears, and this time he turned around to find Kagome silently weeping into her arms. Inuyasha, at a loss for what else to do, scooped her into his arms and tried his best to console her. Her tears slowed, and she was able to speak again.

"I know, simply because I have been in love, I still am."

"Then why are you crying, if it's so great and all?" She looked up at him and smiled, a salty, heart wrenching smile. Inuyasha felt a strange feeling welling inside of him.

"It hurts, to love someone so much, but never be loved back-" she stopped, horrified at confessing something so personal. Inuyasha saw her fright, and the look in his eyes urged her to continue. "…But, I think of him, and I feel so happy. Even if it hurts, I would bear it for him." Inuyasha couldn't help but feel jealous, almost angry. He chanced another look into Kagome's face, reading the same emotion he had heard in her voice earlier. He pulled her closer, resting his cheek on her head. _Kagome, thank you. Heh. Maybe I knew all along… _

Kiwi: that went well. Maybe I should just stick with one-shots… eh. Did anyone notice where that quote came from? Alas, that is not mine either... Well, all comments are welcome. I'm writing this on a whim, and it's kinda late, so kindly disregard any minor mistakes. Laterz!


End file.
